


Healthy Diet

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [9]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble and a Half, Established Relationship, F/F, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Sayo's diet is too unbalanced. Yukina tries to help.





	Healthy Diet

Sayo said she disliked foods fried with questionable oil and seasoned with weird chemical additives, but Yukina finally learned that it was all a lie.

“Sayo, you can’t keep eating the fries. That is hardly a healthy diet.”

“I…I’m not just eating fries!”

Yukina stared at Sayo’s set meal. The carrots, of course, laid untouched. Even the broccoli remained in a heap, while the fries were nearly all devoured.

Catching Yukina’s gaze, Sayo turned red. “…and I can’t help that it is delicious…”

Too cute. And Yukina liked cute things, even if she refused to admit it.

She pulled Sayo over for a deep kiss. Indeed, despite the questionable oil and weird chemical additives, the fries tasted rather nice.

“I see that the fries are delicious. Not so bad to have once in a while,” Yukina said. “But you can balance your diet with other delicious things. Like me.”


End file.
